


Snowball

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Tranformers Prime - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Snowball Fight, robot kiss, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus and Ratchet have a little fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off a crappy little comic I drew some months ago Link:http://fallensfandomblog.tumblr.com/post/72885220690/snowball-copy-and-pasting-what-i-said-on-da
> 
> Sorry if OP and Ratch seem out of charatcer in this but idea was too cute to pass up.

There had been a bit of a lull in Decepticon activity lately. Optimus decided to visit an uninhabited part of Alaska to get that snowball that he had promised Rafael. For he didn't get it the last time he went to a cold place. While the reasons for that were understandable, Optimus till wanted to keep his promise.

Ratchet accompanied the Prime on the trip. He wanted to get out of the base for a little bit. Even though he thought it was a little silly to make a trip just for a snowball.

The Medic just looked around while Optimus made the snowball. He hadn't detected any Decepticons in the area before they came, but Ratchet still wanted to be vigilant just to be safe.

Optimus noticed that Ratchet's back was turned towards him. The Prime looked back and forth between the snowball and Ratchet. He remembered hearing once about how humans liked to throw snowballs at eachother for fun. To him it sounded like an odd source of amusement, but still he was curious about thet saw in it. 

There was plenty of snow around, so he could easily make another one to take back to Rafael. The next thing Optimus knew, he was throwing the snowball at Ratchet.

Ratchet suddenly felt something cold hit him in the back of his helm.

"What the-!”, he cried out. He turned around to see Optimus in a postion like he just threw something and seemed to have a small smile on his face.

Optimus had to admit that was a little fun. But then he noticed that Ratchet was glaring at him. He was beginning to regret throwing that snowball.

“Why did you throw that at me?!”

“I-I'm sorry, Ratchet. I was just- I don't know what came over me”, Optimus apologized. Then he noticed Ratchet bent down and started to make a large snowball. Something told Optimus that he'd better start running.

Ratchet noticed the Prime take off running.

“Hey! Get back here!”, Ratchet shouted as he chased after Optimus while carrying the huge snowball.

A smile formed on Optimus' face as he continued to run.

Ratchet tried to keep up, but Optimus had always been the faster runner. Eventually Ratchet got tired of running and threw his snowball. It managed to hit Prime in the back. The force of it almost knocked him over.

“There, now we're ev–”, Ratchet was interrupted by a snowball to the face. The Medic brushed the snow off his face saw Optimus smirking while making another snowball.

"Oh it is on”, Ratchet said with narrowed optics.

The two of them ran around throwing snowballs at eachother and laughing. It had been a long time since they last gotten to just enjoy themselves. Everything else seemed to be forgotten, as all thier focus was on throwing snowballs playfully taunting eachother.

Eventually Ratchet managed to tackle Optimus and pin him down.

“I told I could take you down”, Ratchet said playfully.

“Alright! Alright! I surrender”, Optimus chuckled.

They laughed some more and shared a kiss after the laughter faded.

“Are you two alright there? We haven't hear from you in a while.” Arcee's voice over the com brought them back to reality.

Ratchet quickly got off of Optimus.

”We're fine. We were just about to call for a bridge back”, Optimus replied over the com as he got up from the ground.

“Alright, I'll open the bridge for you guys.”

While Optimus wondered how they explain why they were gone so long, Ratchet was mortified. He couldn't believe they wasted time running around like sparkling. He was so glad no one else was around. It would have been embarrassing if anyone had seen them.

The two bots entered the ground bridge as soon it opened.

Once they were back at base and the bridge closed behind them, Optimus muddered, “Oh scrap...”

"What is it?”, Ratchet asked.

“I forgot Rafael's snowball...”


End file.
